Team Emblem 2: Path of the Mercenaries
by JohnChaotic
Summary: Both teams were fighting each other when a portal opens up and troops from Fire Emblem show up. They go to take them on and capture one of them. They explain where they came from and they let them and go and join with them to the Fire Emblem world. Meanwhile Grey Mann discovers this and joins Veronica on a quest to conquer both FE and TF2 worlds.
1. The Unwanted Welcome

Hello Everyone of Fanfiction! This is John Chaotic here giving you a rather odd crossover story between 2 of my favorite games. These games are Team Fortress 2 and the Fire Emblem series. Now for some of you that would sound pretty weird but I thought of doing it because it would be a neat twist and an interesting crossover. Now of course the characters and places in the story are copyrighted to the respectful owners of Nintendo and Valve. However, the story and plotline is mine and mine alone. Also keep in mind this will be updated as soon as possible so I will be unveiling one chapter at a time until it is all done. Now then without further ado I present to you my story of Team Emblem 2: Path of the Mercenaries.

Team Emblem 2: Path of the Mercenaries

Chapter 1

The Unwanted Welcome

It was an average day in the Team Fortress 2 world on the map most commonly known as 2Fort. Both Red and Blu Teams were at each other's throats as usual, battling to gain each other's intelligence. The Soldier of the Red team is of course not happy with the performance of his team as he yells at his members to go for the Intel. "Get going to the intelligence you maggots!" yelled the Red Soldier who almost got snipped by the enemy Sniper. The Scout as usual gives Soldier the finger as he jumps off to go capture the Intel.

Heavy and Medic were helping the Engineer with defending their intelligence so that leaves Soldier with Demoman and Pyro because Spy is obviously trying to backstab the enemy Sniper. The Red Sniper is busy snipping the other Sniper while not trying to get backstabbed by the enemy Spy. Meanwhile on the Blu side of 2Fort the Blu Sniper is of course sniping off his enemies and the enemy Sniper. He hears sudden footsteps as he assumes this is going to be a spy. Once he turns around he sees the Blu Pyro who is taking a break and wanted to have a talk with him.

"I'm busy right now mate! Another time", said the Sniper as he just got backstabbed by the Red Spy. The Blu Pyro rushes back into spawn as he awaits for his fateful friend to have a lovely chat with him. Over in the other spawn room Blu Soldier is trading hats with Demoman because he has a hat that the Soldiers been looking for a long time. "Give me that hat please… I have 12 keys to trade", says the Blu Soldier, "NO", Replied Blu Demoman as he went to go place stickies against the stairs to eliminate any threats coming for their intelligence. Unfortunately for Demoman due to how much Scrumpy he drinks and he's only got one eye his aiming to place the stickies is pretty terrible and ends up blowing himself up.

That gave the Red Scout the perfect timing to go and cap the Intel from Blu team to score yet another victory for the Red team. Over in the Blu intelligence room the Blu Engineer and the Scout are having a conversation while Engineer's sentry is defending the Intel for them. Red Scout notices the sentry immediately and calls for Spy to go and sap the sentry. He appears and goes to sap the sentry but was of course killed by the other Scout who noticed the spy right away. As he respawns he screams and yells about being killed by the scout.

After some time later both teams have seemed to calm down as the Sniper drinks his coffee and notices the Red Engineer on the other side having a beer relaxing on his chair. Then, all of a sudden, he looks up at the sky and spits out his coffee. "Holy Dooley" the Blu Sniper reacts as he sees something in the sky. The Red Engineer noticed this as well and they both look at each other then back at the portal then back at each other again and they go meet up at the middle of the map. "What in Sam hell is that portal looking thing up there?!" asked Red Engineer to the Blu Sniper, "Beats the hell outta me mate! That is not something you see everyday" The Blu Sniper replies. This portal is unlike anything they have seen before and it looks very strange.

"We have got to warn everyone about that portal in the sky", said the Red Engineer as he was thinking of an idea. Something hit him. "If I can get up to that intercom there I'll be able to hack it and alert both our teams of the situation", said Red Engineer. "But how are ya gonna do that?" asked Blu Sniper. "I will need some help getting up there though… Maybe we can have the spies help us", replied Red Engineer, "I'm not sure their willing to cooperate again. Last time they worked together one of them ended up betraying the other for some woman", said Blu Sniper. "We have got to try Blu Sniper. We have to try", said Red Engineer.

The Blu Sniper goes to call for the spies as they are sneaking up on each other. The spies uncloak and notice the Blu Sniper telling them to look up at the sky and that the red Engineer needs their assistance to help hack one of the intercoms to get both teams to stop fighting each other. As they look up they're shocked to see that portal above 2Fort. They look at each other and shake hands as truce and they go help the Red Engineer on hacking one of the intercoms. Once they make it to him he builds a dispenser to help him reach up to the intercom.

"Okay boys, now I'm gonna need yer help by balancing yourselves on each other's shoulders so I can reach up there and hack into the intercom", said Red Engineer as they looked at each other and agreed. The Sniper would go first, then the Red Spy, then the Blu Spy. "Almost got it…. Keep on holdin fellas" said the Engineer as he was working on hacking the intercom. He managed to finish it and was able to push the button on his PDA and started talking to both teams.

"Everyone please stop fighting each other and avert your attention to the sky. There is a very strange portal up there and we don't know how or where it came from", said Red Engineer. At first everyone kept fighting each other, but then Blu Sniper came on the intercom and told them to look up as well. Everyone agreed and decided to stop fighting each other and look up at the sky. Once everyone started seeing the portal some of the mercenaries were wondering how it just suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Then, the portal was doing something. It appeared to be opening up and suddenly a bunch of random soldiers, knights, cavaliers, paladins coming out of it and landing in 2Fort.

The leader of this mysterious army fell down along with his 2 retainers. Once they get up and look around the leader began questioning of what happened to the portal. "This doesn't look like the Emblian Empire", says the leader, "No… By the looks of it we seemed to have entered a completely different world", said one of his retainers. Both Red and Blu Soldier looked at each other and thought of the same thing. "Everyone load up and prepare to attack these unknown invaders. We're going to battle!" yelled Red Soldier. The leader then noticed the 2 mercenary teams aiming their weapons at them as he tells his men to ready their arms as well.


	2. The Battle of 2Fort

Chapter 2

The Fight for 2Fort

The leader was unsure as to what kind of weapons the mercenaries were carrying but he knew he had to be on his guard. "You there eh…. Sir… Who are you and why do you have your weapons pointed at us?" asked the leader. "Now you listen here you worthless maggot I am the Soldier of the Red team and that is all you will need to know before I rocket blast you to hell", replied the Soldier. "Worthless maggot? Do you have any idea who you're talking to?! I am Prince Xander of Nohr and the next heir to becoming the king and I will not be compared to a maggot by the likes of you", said Xander, "Peri… Laslow… It's time to charge at the enemy." The Soldiers noticed how Xander, his retainers and his men were all charging at them.

"ATTAAAAAACK!" yelled both Soldiers. The mercenaries and the soldiers began the battle at the bridge. Scouts were the first ones to break through the line as they shot down the enemies. The spies cloaked away as they snuck through to backstab the troops. Red Soldier pulled out his shovel as he went for Xander. He pulled out the Siegfried weapon and got off his horse as he clashed with the Red Soldier.

The Snipers fled for up above to snipe the enemies down from a distance as everyone else clashed into each other. The Medics stayed with their Heavies making them quite the defense to counter the knights and foot soldiers. Peri and Laslow try to aid Xander in his fight but a Blu Soldier and Red Demoknight stand in their way. "I will the take the girl… You go for the fancy one", said Blu Soldier as the Demoknight pulled out the Eyelander and made sure his Chargin' Targe was wrapped tightly on his left arm. "Oh their going to find ya dead in the alley with cats lickin at ya", said the Demoknight as he charged at Laslow. He dodged luckily and tried to attack from behind but he stopped his charge in time to turn around and clash swords with each other. "Oh… That smell of yours… It's like you've been drinking alcohol constantly", said Laslow as Demoknight burped in his face to lower his guard and strike. He knew what was happening and backed away as he went for another strike with his silver sword.

Peri and Blu Soldier were locking at each other and he started laughing. "Guess this means I'm going to have an easy victory here but… I guess I'll make things fair and just use my Escape Plan pickaxe here" said Blu Soldier as he dropped his rocket launcher and shotgun and pulled out his pickaxe. Peri got really angry by Soldier's remark as she charged her horse at him. He only moved a bit and raised his arm up. She didn't see this until the last second as he used the force of his arm to knock her off her horse and slammed her to the ground. "BOOYAH!" yelled Blu Soldier, "Awww am I too violent for ya cupcake?" As he went to swing his pickaxe she rolled over and fell into the water where she swam into the sewers. He jumped down after her.

Xander and Red Soldier were the main focus in the middle of 2Fort. Xander's Siegfried and Soldier's shovel were clanging like crazy as they fought to the very end. "I must admit Soldier… You are a worthy opponent" said Xander, "Less talk more fight!" replied the Soldier as he jumped up and swung his shovel at him. He blocked it successfully and kept at an equal pace with his opponent. Soldier was getting rather annoyed that Xander kept blocking his attacks so he thought about pulling out his shotgun as a last resort. Xander saw how powerful their weapons are and immediately dodges the first shot. He ran into the Blu base as Soldier didn't like chasin his foes but he had no other choice.

The Engineers were being chased by paladins and cavaliers. They tried shooting as many as they could. Luckily the Blu Engineer had an idea as he was building a sentry but tweaked it so it could fire at the Nohrian soldiers. He figured a level 1 sentry was all they needed to eliminate all the threats. "Whew… You saved my hide" said the Red Engineer to the Blu Engineer, "Yer welcome partner" replied the Blu Engineer. Meanwhile the Blu Pyro was airblasting Nohrian soldiers down the water as the Red Pyro electrocutes them with the Neon Annihilator (AKA Pyroshark). Both the Pyros gave thumbs up as they were working pretty well together. Back with one of Heavies with his Medic they were fending off the archers and mages and knights as one of the mages uses an elfire spell and knocks the Heavy and Medic back. A couple thieves rush at them but then a spy backstabs one of them and helps the Heavy up. "Thank you Spy" said the Heavy, "At your pleasure Heavy. Now let's move" replied the Spy.

The Snipers were mowing down the archers and mages as they were being attacked by some archers. They both decide to drop their sniper rifles and pick up their bows and match them up. The Scouts and other spy were making quick work of the foot soldiers and cavaliers and thieves while the other Heavy and Medic and Demoman are keeping the bridge at bay. Laslow was noticing that their army have been quickly reduced and sees that they must return back to Nohr. Suddenly, the Demoknight smirks as he makes a surprise charge and knocks out Laslow. He laughs as he drags his body into the spawn room to capture him. Peri felt a little weakened from the force of Soldier's arm and she saw her master was in trouble.

Xander was waiting for the right moment to attack when Peri came out with her lance and made a jump on Red Soldier. He quickly reacted and pushed her against the wall knocking the lance out of her hand. "You'll be sorry you attempted to kill me. You should have done it when you had the chance" said Red Soldier as he pulled out his shovel to kill her. Xander jumped on Soldier and distracted him as he told Peri to go and find Laslow. Soldier threw him off and took his weapon from him. Realizing he was being outnumbered as the other Soldier showed up he ran with Peri as he was out of options.

"We must withdraw at once Peri… Grab as much men as you can as I use my Dragon Vein to get us out of here" said Xander. "But what about Laslow milord?" asked Peri, "We'll have to come back for him… They have taken my weapon Siegfried Peri. I had no other choice but to retreat" replied Xander. Once the remainder of the army grouped up he managed to make the portal and leave with whoever was left of the army. The Demoknight mentioned to everyone how he captured one of the retainers to Xander and everyone decided to meet up in the Red spawn for interrogation.


	3. Chapter 3 Laslow's Interrogation

Chapter 3

Laslow's Interrogation

After the incredibly immense victory the mercenaries had against the Nohrian army they all head over to the red spawn room. The Red Demoman who had fought Laslow, one of Xander's retainers, and managed to knock him out and capture him for interrogation. "Nice work Demoman", said Red Soldier as he pat him on the back. "We need to figure out his origin and why him and the others came to attack us" said Blu Medic. The other Medic told the Heavies to put Laslow on the bench and kept him there. Once Laslow woke up he realized he couldn't get up because of his bondage to the bench. "What in Gods name am I doing tied up like this?!" demanded Laslow. Soldier punches him in the face and replies, "Shut up you mutant maggot hatched from a mutant maggot egg."

He looked at all the mercenaries and he saw Xander's weapon in the hands of the Red Soldier. "Ho-How did you get my master's divine weapon?!" asked Laslow worried Xander might not have made it. "This glowing sword is a what?" replied Red Soldier, "Ah… Forget I said anything", said Laslow suspiciously, "No… I wanna know what you meant. Tell me now or I shall use it to decapitate you right here", replied Red Soldier. He grips it in both his hands and is prepared to swing it when Red Medic stopped him. "We musn't kill him now Soldier. We can't risk where he came from and why he wanted to invade our home", said Red Medic, "We didn't come here to invade your home", replied Laslow overhearing their conversation.

Soldier wanted to punch him in the face but Medic shook his head and he lowered his fist. "I highly doubt that you did not come here to invade. You had a force big enough for an invasion. I remember that back during the great war", said Soldier. Medic placed a hand on his shoulder. "Soldier… Its over… That was in the past", said Medic. "Now then… Why don't we get started with who this man is huh?" asked the other Medic. "May I kindly ask that you untie me so I can sit up right?" asked Laslow, "Yeah right and while we're at it we'll just give you our weapons so you go ahead and kill us. No escape for you maggot", replied Blu Soldier. He knew he couldn't escape even if he wanted to but he wanted to gain their trust. "Please… I promise not to run. I probably couldn't even if I tried", said Laslow, "We should allow Laslow to be more comfortable Soldier", said Red Engineer, "Grrr… Fine… We will untie you now but you better damn answer our questions got it?" said Red Soldier angrily. "I promise to cooperate all that I can", replied Laslow. The Heavies untie him but they both stand on each side of him. The Medics and Engineers grabbed the other bench and sat down in front of him and began Laslow's interrogation.

"Now then… Before we start I will say who we are. I am the Medic of the red team. The other 3 men next to me are the other Medic and Engineer of the Blu team and the Engineer of my team. Everyone else is pretty much the same class but we fight each other as separate teams", said Red Medic, "As the Red Medic said Im the Engineer of the Blu team. We have some questions we would like to ask you to peek our scientific curiosity", said Blu Engineer. "Well then fellas I'd be happy to answer your questions for you and I have a few myself I would like to ask" replied Laslow, "I think I already know one of them. Its about the guns ain't it?" asked the Red Engineer. He shook his head yes and they all looked at each other. "First we will ask our questions then you can ask some. Is that good for you?" asked Blu Medic, "Fair enough", replied Laslow.

Red Soldier crossed his arms and kept a sharp eye on Laslow. Red Medic knew that he was keeping a close on him so he doesn't play any tricks to escape from the mercenaries. "Okay so here is our first question. After our… engagement with your army we noticed that you happened to be inferior to our modern technology. Ergo we believe that you happen to come from a medieval era. Is this correct?" "Well… I am unsure about what you mean by Medieval but I can say that we have never faced enemies like you with such unspeakable technology." "Now why was it that you decided to invade us?" "We never meant to invade your world. My master is not a savage conqueror. You were the guys who decided to treat us with such brutal hostility." "Are you sure you weren't here to try and take over 2Fort?" "Yes I am sure." "Where did you come from?" "My lord, Peri and I came from the world of Fates. We originate from the country of Nohr where we were at war with Hoshido." "Now you mentioned to my Soldier that the weapon he was holding was known as a divine weapon. What do you mean by that?" "Well it may a little complicated to explain but I'll try my best. You see a very long time ago there divine dragons who fought each other to take over the parts of land they wanted. Then one of the dragons forged powerful weapons that were given to those worthy of holding it. Especially like the blade like Lord Corrin's Yato. The weapon you took from my master Xander is one of those weapons the dragon had forged." "Well then… That explains the glow. So how exactly did you get here?" "My master learned that we can create portals to other worlds using his dragon vein blood within him. We were originally trying to make our way to the Emblian Empire to aid in Lady Veronica in her battles against the Order of Heroes from the Askran kingdom." "Hmmm… Seems like we have all our questions answered. Now I believe you had some questions for us." "Yes… What did you mean by my world having inferior to your modern technology?" "Well I guess you could say that what you would consider to be the future but in a different kind of world. You see over the centuries Human kind has evolved from the use of swords, lances, bows, etc. Over the different eras we have built advanced machines and discovered things like black powder and guns. Guns proved to be the most effective way to kill off our enemies. Over time they began to evolve and when it came to the 20th century guns had evolved to different varieties and categories ranging from primary weapons like smgs and assault rifles to secondary weapons like pistols and launchers. There is a lot more we could explain but we figured we'd just give you the basics of it." "That is quite a lot of history you have here… My next question is why did you attack me and my master?" "Well we thought you came here to invade us like Grey Mann's machine army. That is why we took you out in self-defense."

Laslow now realized that these men were not vicious brutes. Well… At least not all of them as he looked at the Soldier and Demoman. "You… You no longer seemed like the vicious enemies I thought you were. You were just confused on our approach and retaliated in a means of self-defense", said Laslow. After conversing with the mercenaries some more they realized that he was not much of a threat anymore. "So how will you be getting back to your world?" asked Red Scout, "I am not fully sure… If my master is still alive then I need to get back to him somehow" replied Laslow. They let Laslow leave the spawn room. Red Engineer carefully examined Xander's Siefried and hatched an idea. He puts his hand on Laslow's shoulder. "Hold on there partner", said Red Engineer, "Maybe if I can somehow tap into your master's sword I can code out the location onto my teleporter and create a portal of our own for you to make it back home", "You can do that with your technology?" asked Laslow, "I'm not fully sure but we can try", replied Red Engineer.

The Engineers and Medics all go to the other spawn room on the other side of the Red Fort to begin constructing the portal to Laslow's world. The Engineers brought both their blueprints for their teleporters and began editing to make a portal gate from their teleporters. The Medics studied the legendary blade and were figuring out why it glows. It took the 4 of them a few days and a couple malfunctions that led to explosions before they finally found the right design and managed to make it work. They combined teleporters and attached some wires onto the sword and used its power to create the portal to its origin.

They ran to go find Laslow who was learning how to use a pistol from one of the Scouts. "We have successfully built a portal back to your world Laslow" said Blu Medic, "You finally made it?!" asked Laslow excitedly, "Oh… And here is your gun back Scout. Thanks again for showing me how to use it." The Scout gave him a thumbs up and replied "No problem" as they overheard the Red Engineer to get everyone to the other Red spawn room. Once everyone was there the Medics and Engineers went in front of them and were happy to report what they made. "After a few days of little success we finally managed to create out portal gateway to Laslow's home world", said the Red Medic. Everyone cheered for them and the Blu Engineer stepped forward. "We have also been talking about going to see his world as well. We will apologize to his master Xander for what we did and hopefully he will understand that we were merely defending our home base", said Blu Engineer, "Uh… Are you sure that would really be a good idea?" questioned Blu Scout, "I'm sure if you guys explain that you attacked out of self-defense he will understand", said Laslow, "Other Heavy and I are ready to start this new adventure to the other world", said Red Heavy.

The Soldiers might not have fully been in favor of this idea but they went along with it and said it was a good idea. "Now then… If we are going to enter his world then we need to be prepared and make sure we are good to enter a whole new world", said Red Medic. Everyone went and packed up all their unique weapons and made it back to the portal gate. "Everybody ready?" asked Red Engineer. Everyone replied with yes as they went to enter the portal gate and see one of the many different worlds of Fire Emblem.

Meanwhile in the background a spy bot from the old Mann vs. Machine battles uncloaked itself and reported back to Grey Mann's facility of robots. Once he made it there he went straight to Grey Mann and told him of his report. "So the mercenaries of 2Fort have fought a battle against medieval enemies eh? And now they have entered where they came from. This sounds most interesting indeed Spy bot. A new world that is of a different time" said Grey Mann as he got out of his chair to look at the robots being built. "Perhaps it is time I traveled to this medieval world myself along with my robot army. Maybe I will build a hidden base in there and try to take over that world as well as Mann Co. Those people wouldn't even stand a chance against my advanced machines." Grey Mann wanted to take out the Spy bot's memory and see if he has any memory of how the mercenaries built the portal gate leading to the world of Fire Emblem Fates.


	4. The World of Fates

Chapter 4

The World of Fates

The mercenaries and Laslow made their way to his world. They weren't sure where they ended up but Laslow knew their location. "I thought you guys pinpointed my master's sword to where he is", said Laslow, "We're sorry partner but we thought we were accurate. We made sure all the coordinates were set for Prince Xander's location", replied Red Engineer. The Soldiers ordered their Scouts and Spies to scout ahead and make sure no hostiles are around. Suddenly, a group of Nohrian troops surround them as the leader is someone the mercenaries have not encountered before. "I have been ordered by King Garon to patrol this area that you are trespa—Uh… What… Who are you guys?" asked the confused paladin, "Silas? Your patrolling now?" asked Laslow, "Laslow?! Xander thought you were dead", replied Silas, "No I'm fine… I'm perfectly okay. These men are with me to find and apologize to my lord Xander for what happened in that other world", said Laslow. Silas looked at all the mercenaries and was a little confused on their wardrobes and the guns they hold. "So these are the guys that took out the army Xander had?" asked Silas, "Yes indeed Silas… But they thought we came to invade so they retaliated in self-defense. They are actually quite peaceful and pretty humorous when you get to know them", replied Laslow.

"You see I was captured by them and they were wondering about who I was, where I came from, why we entered their home, etc. They decided to help me return home and meet up with lord Xander and they could apologize for the bloodshed they have caused on… 2Fort was it guys?" said Laslow to the mercenaries. They all said yes and he mentioned to Silas about all the interesting things the mercenaries had in their world. "Wow… That sounds like an amazing world they live in. Alright troops... Time to stand down and escort these visitors to the Nohrian capital so they can meet with lord Xander" said Silas.

Silas escorts the mercenaries and Laslow to the capitol of Nohr, Windmire. Once they make it there Xander was walking away towards the entrance when he saw Silas escorting the mercenaries. He also noticed that Laslow is still alive but he sees the red Soldier. "You", said Xander, "You", replied Red Soldier in a similar fashion. They march at each other with anger in their eyes then the Red Soldier takes off his helmet. "I have not come here to battle maggot. The others and I have come to apologize about our battle at 2Fort. Medic", said Red Soldier calling for Medic, "What Soldier said is true milord. We have also kept your fellow retainer Laslow alive and well as we have used your sword to make a portal leading to your world from ours", said Red Medic. Laslow goes to Xander and bows to him. "Milord… I have safely returned to you", said Laslow, "Thank the gods you are alright Laslow. You have been a good retainer to me over the years and I thought you had been killed by our new enemies", said Xander, "They are not our enemy milord. They only attacked us because they thought we were invading their home. These guys are actually quite the fighters and most of them have a good heart but they are not our enemy", said Laslow.

Peri walks out and she notices the mercenaries and immediately she sees her nemesis Blu Soldier. As she goes to get her lance Xander tells her to stop and come towards them. "I don't like those guys… Especially that one guy who looks like their leader milord", said Peri angrily, "I understand your feelings Peri but they have come to terms and make peace", said Xander. "Yes… Oh and we may have forgotten about your sword cause it was the only source of power that is helping our Medic and Engineer's portal device thingy", said Blu Soldier. "Ey… You got any bars around here?" asked Blu Demoman, "Well there is a bar a few blocks down that way but first I would like to welcome you to my world of Nohr", replied Xander.

Some of the mercernaries were happy to check out the new world of Fates starting with the Nohrian capital. As Xander and his retainers are giving the tour one of the Scouts notices a red hair girl who looked "pretty damn hot" he thought to himself. While no one was looking he decided to sneak off and walk over to her. "Yo" said Scout. She looked over to him and looked annoyed. "Who are you and what in Gods name did you just say to me?!" asked the girl angrily. "Woah hey now cutie… I'm just trying to do small talk", said Scout. She grabbed him and threw him on the ground. "Pervert", said the girl as she walked away.

Goin back with the rest of the mercenaries at the mess hall everyone took a lunch break. The Heavies pull out their sandwiches as they talk to each other as the Engineers pulled out their bacon sandwiches they made before the trip. The one Scout pulled out his Bonk soda as everyone else decided to have whoever was cooking at the mess hall. The Spies found a nice bottle of wine and shared it with Xander. Laslow and Peri were having conversations with the Medics as the Blu Demoman found some booze and shared some with Red Demoman.

"I have to say Laslow this castle is simply marvelous", said Red Medic, "But it doesn't beat the hill castle of Neuschwanstein castle in Schwangu, Germany" said Blu Medic. "Is Germany the country where you guys are from?" asked Peri, "Well the other Medic and I are from Germany but everyone else is from different places around our world. The Engineers, Scouts and Soldiers are from the United States of America, the Snipers are from Australia, the Heavies are from Russia, the Spies are from France, the Demomen are from Scotland, and we are unsure where the Pyros came from", said Red Medic. As Laslow looks over to the Demomen which they both are pretty damn drunk he begins to question how much those guys can drink. "Say… Those Demomen over there… How much can they exactly… drink?" asked Laslow, "Trust me its best you'd never ask that question. The Engineers and us have made that terrible mistake years ago", said Blu Medic. Laslow now worries a bit about how Medic answered his question.

A purple haired busty woman walked in with a couple retainers following her. "Ah Camilla… So good to see you sister", said Xander, "Well now… Aren't you the one with all this attention", said Camilla smiling. He noticed that the Scout who went to flirt with the red hair girl next to Camilla was a little bruised assuming that he did something wrong. "Is… Everything okay sister?" asked Xander pointing to the injured Scout. "Oh theres the other me… Classic Scout" said the other Scout. "Damnit maggot what did I say about deserting our team?!" said Red Soldier, "Hey you can't exactly force me to stay with you chumps" said Red Scout. Soldier was angered by his remark and grabbed him by his shirt. "Now you listen here you little piece of maggot shit-", said Red Soldier as he got interrupted by Camilla, "Hey… Is that any way to treat your own ally?" asked Camilla, "But he disobeyed my order… And believe when this isn't the first time he's done this just to go flirt with girls", said Red Soldier, "Awe… Come on Mr. Soldier… He just wanted to talk with my darling retainer Selena. Sure he may not have done it the right way but I could see he had his own motives", said Camilla, "You're not seriously suggesting that I go on a date with him are you Lady Camilla?!" asked Selena concerned, "Well no but maybe if I teach him how to approach a woman in a better manner he would be a proper gentleman in no time", said Camilla, "Ugh… He's not even my type", replied Selena.

The other woman to the right of Camilla was just looking at the mercenaries curious as how 18 men managed to beat an army led by Xander. "Oh I almost forgot to introduce my other retainer Beruka", said Camilla, "Hello…" said Beruka emotionless. One of the pyros walked up to Beruka and help up his lighter asking if shes into fire. "What in manner is that thing you're holding in front of me?" asked Beruka. The Pyro replied with it's a lighter but with his mask on the reply is muffled as no one can understand the Pyros. "Can anyone understand what this person is talking to me about?" asked Beruka, "The Pyro is askin if you like Fire and when you asked what hes holding he said it's a lighter", replied Red Engineer, "The Blu Heavy and I are the only 2 that can understand the Pyros' muffled language as they never take their masks off."

Another girl with twirly pig tails came in as well as a young man with his collar upside down along with their retainers. "Oh wow… These guys are nothing like I imagined", said the girl, "I don't see any mages with them… Maybe they're from a new undiscovered world", said the man, "Hello Elise… Leo", said Xander. The Medics and Engineers wonder why there are 2 people with each royalty as their thoughts are interrupted when a maid comes along. "Good evening fellow members of the mercenaries. My name is Felici-Woah!" said Felicia when she tripped and the Red Heavy catches her. "Oh thank you", said Felicia, "Da", replied Red Heavy, "Now as I was saying… Milady Corrin wishes to meet with you after the end of the tour", said Felicia.

Xander was a bit puzzled as to why Corrin didn't appear with the others as he chooses to brush it aside for now to continue the tour with the mercenaries. After that is is all done they all follow the maid to which Leo and Xander both are very suspicious about where they're going. As they arrive in the middle of nowhere Xander walks up to her. "Felicia this is outside the boundaries of Nohrian territory", said Xander, "Hey! Look at me when I'm talking to you!" She turns around with a vicious smile as she uncloaks into the Spybot. "That's a damn maggot bot!" yelled Red Soldier as he noticed they were being surrounded by mechanical versions of the mercenaries. "No… They can't be back… We just defeated the last of them", said Blu Medic. The spy bot moves back with his troops as he laughs. "Silly humans… You may have destroyed us but we are Grey Mann's elite and supreme robots of his machine army. I gave my master the footage of this portal of yours and he wanted to come and have some fun of his own. Our first goal is to take over this pathetic world with it's inferior technology while we rain supreme", said the Spybot. "What have you done with Felicia and Corrin?!" asked Xander angrily, "Patience Lord Xander… Patience. Her location will be none of your concern for now. Troops… Let's get ready to engage for combat", said the Spybot. The mercenaries and the Nohrian royalty along with their retainers prepare themselves for battle.


	5. Hoshidan Reinforcements

Chapter 5

Hoshidan Reinforcements

As the mercenaries and Nohrians prepare for the battle of a lifetime Xander is unsure if he can take on these foes without his Siegfried weapon. "You robotic maggots are going down once more. We have beaten your asses time and time again and we will prevail once again", said Red Soldier, "Oh I highly doubt that this time Soldier. We are more advanced than you think", replied the Spybot. The Red Soldier hands Xander his shovel as he pulls out the Market Gardener. "I do have a Silver sword with me but maybe perhaps I can try out your kinds of weaponry", said Xander, "The shovel will be proven as a good friend", said Red Soldier, "NO! Sword is better than shovel", said the Red Demoknight, "Damnit maggot now is not the time. We must focus on the robots!" yelled Red Soldier.

Spybot yells at his robotic troops to charge at them while Red Soldier and Xander did the same. The Spybot and a Soldier bot go at Xander and Red Soldier while the rest of the gang tackles on the rest. The Heavies pull out their miniguns and fire at the main battalion as Camilla and the Demoknight charge at the ranged bots. Leo and his retainers stay with the Snipers attacking from a distance while Elise stays behind her armored retainer Effie along with the Medics behind the Heavies. The Sniper bots are trying to duke it out with the other ranged enemies while Camilla and her retainers along with the Demoknight are destroying them. The Demobots switch to their sticky launchers and aim the stickies at Elise and the Medics.

"You may seem like you have the upper hand but I don't think you will have it any longer", said Spybot, "You forget I am the high prince of Nohr. My brother and sisters will defeat you with our newly acquired allies" said Xander. Peri and Laslow both come at the Spybot from the sides but he jumped up and threw his butterfly knives at both of them. They both got hit as the Soldier threw his pickaxe at the Spybot. One of the Heavies threw his sandwich at Peri and her wound was instantly healed. "What the-?! How did your sandwich heal up my wound?" asked Peri who's very confused, "Sandwich is good… Make me very strong", replied the Heavy.

Suddenly a Sniper bot was shot from behind. As the other sniper bot noticed and went to turn around he got shot in the head. Everyone stops and sees more people coming over. It is the Hoshidans. "What?!" said the Spybot angrily, "Who are those maggots?" asked Red Soldier, "Hoshidan reinforcements", said Xander. Ryoma and Takumi went for the Soldier bot and killed it while Hinoka strikes for Spybot. He dodges but tells his men to retreat. "Next time you won't be so lucky mercenaries and Nohrians. My master's got big plans for all of you", said the Spybot as he disappeared and left with the remainder of his army. "It looks like we have made it in time Prince Xander", said Ryoma, "Indeed… Thank you Prince Ryoma", replied Xander.

The Hoshidan royalty notices the mercenaries with their guns and gears and clothing. "And who are these men? They look very identical to each other", said Ryoma, "Ah yes… These are the mercenaries of Mann Co. They came here from a different world" said Xander, "I am the Red Soldier. I am leading this newly founded team of both Red and Blu mercenaries working together", said Red Soldier, "Nice to meet you Red Soldier… I am Prince Ryoma. Current ruler of Hoshido and these are my brother and sisters Takumi, Hinoka, and Sakura", replied Ryoma, "Hello Red Soldier. It is very nice to meet you", said Hinoka, "H-Hello… I'm princess S-S-Sakura", said Sakura, "Hey… My names Takumi", said Takumi.

The Medics and Engineers noticed they looked like they're of Asian culture and curiosity got straight into their heads. "Hello there! We are the Medics and Engineers of the group and are the scientists as well. We couldn't help but notice that you look like you are from classic Asian culture", said Blu Medic, "Classic Asian culture?" asked Ryoma, "Well where we come from our world is very much advanced technologically. That's why we have these weird looking things in our hands called guns. So this kind of world is in the past to us" replied Red Engineer, "Ah… I see… But what do you mean by Asian?" asked Ryoma, "Oh yeah… We pretty much have all these different countries round the world. Ranging from the west like the good ol' United States of America to the east like Japan. Certain countries are grouped together to form what is known as a continent and Asia is the eastern continent with countries like Japan, China, Russia, Mongolia, Vietnam, North and South Korea, and many more", said Red Engineer.

The mercenaries and Nohrians head follow Ryoma and the other Hoshidans to Hoshido. Now there is a new country for the mercenaries to explore. The Demomen as usual were curious as to where the nearest bars were to have a drink. As they enter the Hoshidan capital castle Shirasagi. "Now then… Where is Corrin? Last I checked she was visiting you in Nohr", said Ryoma, "I'm afraid to say that… She's been captured by the enemies of our new mercenary allies", replied Xander, "What?! Corrin has been captured? Who are these enemies of yours Red Soldier?!" demanded Ryoma, "These are our enemies known as the machines. They were built by Grey Mann in hopes to wipe out Red and Blu and take over Mann Co. We have defeated them time and time again but I feel that what that maggot Spybot mentioned is true", said Red Soldier, "So… Do you know where Corrin and Felicia are then? Surely you have been to their fortress or base", said Xander, "I'm afraid it ain't that simple Xander. These guys are living machines. Robots who could easily tear us apart if we went into the heart of the main base", said Red Engineer, "Plus the only way we could get in is if we were to send our Spies since they have their disguise kits."

Ryoma and Xander thought of sending spies of their own to join with the Spies. Xander goes to ask Leo about having Niles, Outlaw retainer to Leo, to join them while Ryoma asks his retainer Kagero, a female ninja. "So you want me to go with those spy guys on an infiltration mission?" asked Niles, "You are the best at stealth and infiltrating people's places so I figured I'd send the best of the best to help our new allies", said Xander, "I shall do as you asked milord", said Kagero to Ryoma's request.

So the Engineers and Medics work on the way back to where the portal was until a Hoshidan scout came in. "Sir… I have dire news from Mokushu", said the Hoshidan scout, "From Mokushu? But I thought Corrin dealt with the leader there", said Ryoma, "Yes but this is not him sir. This is something much worse. Men made a metal and weapons beyond anything I have ever seen was last sighted building… some sort of fortress of metal in Mokushu's forest", said the Hoshidan Scout. The mercenaries realized that Grey Mann has already infiltrated the Fire Emblem world and is now planning to take it over as well. "Alright you Spies you heard the man now get moving to that new base. No time to build our way back just yet", said Red Soldier.

The Spies along with Niles and Kagero traveled their way to Mokushu and discovered that the Hoshidan scout was right. One of the Spies pulled out a pair of binoculars to see that the robots are building a base there and it is almost complete. He looks to the right where he sees the entrance but its guarded by 2 Heavy bots. "Looks like we are going to need disguises", said Blu Spy, "Disguises?" asked Niles, "Yes. That is our job as Spies. We disguise or cloak as one of our enemies in order to backstab and complete the objective from within", said Red Spy, "Is that even possible?" asked Kagero. The Blu Spy pulled out his disguise kit and disguised himself as a Soldier bot. "Woah! I-Impressive…" said Kagero very surprised. "Alright… The other Spy and I will sap those enemy bots and uncloak when the coast is clear", said Blu Spy, "Sap?" asked Niles and Kagero, "Just wait for us until we eliminate the guards", said Red Spy.

They go invisible and head over to the guards. Then, they uncloak and walk forward acting like the enemies. "Halt! All robots are reported to be inside. What are you two doing out here?" said the Heavybot "We were alerted that there were enemies outside the facility and we were assigned to eliminate them" said the disguised Soldier bot, "No one told us that there were enemies outside the facility. However it is quite possible that the inferior humans of this world may have discovered our base on accident. You may proceed" said the other Heavybot. They were about to go in until one of the guards noticed something off about one of them. As he grabbed the shoulder of the fake Soldierbot they pull out their sappers and place them on the guards therefore disabling them temporarily.

The Spies remover their disguises and wave for Niles and Kagero to come on over. They run in to find a vent or something for them to crawl into and see if Corrin and Felicia is there. The Red Spy spots a vent for them to crawl into as Blu Spy takes the lead. While they are crawling in they can't see very well because it is dark. Red spy reaches to grab his lighter from his pocket when suddenly he grabs something else. "Eh?" said Red Spy as he gets slapped by Kagero. "Don't you ever touch me like that again or I will gut you", said Kagero furious at Red Spy, "I'm terribly sorry I didn't mean it. I was just gonna get my lighter so we can see better I swear", said Red Spy, "Smooth one Spy" said Niles smirking, "Pipe down guys! We don't want to get caught by the enemies", said Blu Spy.

He spots light and breaks through the vent as they all get out. He looks out the window and spots Corrin along with Felicia, Gunter and Nyx tied up. "I have found our missing allies", said Blu Spy, "Along with two other people who the machines have locked up in here." Red Spy hacks the lock of the door as they get to Corrin and the others. "Gunter's here as well?" asked Niles. Red Spy removes the rope from Corrin's mouth as Blu Spy pulls out his butterfly knife to cut them loose. "Please don't hurt us anymore. We've done everything you wanted now please let us go", said Corrin, "Hey hey! Relax… I am a friend. I'm not one of them", said Red Spy, "Wait… Niles? And Kagero? What are you two doing here?" asked Corrin, "We're here to rescue milady and her other hostages", said Niles.

The alarm went off and the Spies realized that guards were back in operation. "We have to get out of here now", said Blu Spy, "Wait… We need to retrieve my weapon the Yato. They took our weapons away from us when we were captured", said Corrin, "I don't think you understand lady but there are a bunch a robot replicas of me and my other friends so unless you wanna die I think we should forget about it and get out of here", said Red Spy, "I'm not leaving here unless I have the legendary blade back in my hands. Who knows what these… things will use it for", said Corrin, "Damnit woman no!" yelled Red Spy, "You guys go… I'll stay with Corrin and help find her Yato blade", said Blu Spy, "We are not leaving milady defenseless. We are staying as well", said Felicia, "Felicia is right. We cannot abandon Lady Corrin at her time of need", said Gunter, "Grrr… Fine. I guess we're all staying to get her stupid sword", said Red Spy.

Robots were closing in on them as they went to search for Corrin's legendary blade the Yato. They see a vault of locked up weapons and they spot the Yato. The robots began firing as the Red Spy and Niles pulled out their weapons and defended the others. "We don't have much time. I'm gonna need to hack the door open so you can get your weapons. Keep suppressing their fire Niles and Red Spy", said Blu Spy, "Doing the best we can but it's not much", said Red Spy as he kept firing his ambassador. He managed to get the door open and the captives went in to grab their weapons. Kagero and Blu Spy joined in keeping the enemy troops at bay with her shurikens and his stock Revolver.

Once they got their weapons the Blu Spy yelled "Lets move" as they worked their way to escape. They noticed that the front entrance was locked up with the guards firing off their miniguns at them. It didn't look like it was going to end well for them but Corrin used her dragonstone and turned into her dragon form. She used her breath to break through the wall of the fortress as they made their escape back to Hoshido. Once they came back Ryoma and the other royals came and hugged Corrin now that she was freed from the Machines.

"We're all so glad that you are safe now", said Xander hugging Corrin, "Thank you for bringing back Corrin for us Spies, Niles and Kagero", said Ryoma, "It wasn't easy I'll tell ya that much but it certainly was worth it in the end", said Blu Spy, "Nothing us Spies can't handle", said Red Spy, "I'm honored to have rescued Corrin and the others", said Niles, "Another successful task from you completed milord", said Kagero. Red Soldier started seeing how the mercenaries and both Nohrians and Hoshidans were getting along with each other that he decided to think of something. "Well Red Soldier… It looks like we are in your debt now that you have returned our sister to us", said Xander, "Ah it was nothing Prince Xander. Say… I've been thinking about something", said Red Soldier, "What's that?" asked Xander, "What if we were to… Oh I don't know… Form a team of our own? Sort of a past and present mixture" said Red Soldier, "Hmmm…" said Xander thinking.

He saw how the mercenaries and everyone else was talking with each other and he smiled at the thought of forming a team with the mercenaries. "I would certainly be in favor of that decision but what would you call it given that both you and your enemy team have different names?" said Xander, "I don't really know yet but… I'll think of something", said Red Soldier. Then he hears the sound of Tanks and grabs his rocket launcher and runs towards the sound of it. Xander knew that meant trouble and he alerted everyone where Red Soldier was heading. He rocket jumped on top of the wall of the Hoshidan castle and saw smoke in the distance. The smoke was that from the tanks back when he fought the machines back in the TF2 world.

"We got tanks incoming maggots!" yelled Red Soldier as he kept rocket jumping at the enemies. Everyone else followed Red Soldier as they went to the battlefields outside of Hoshido and saw that the robots came with tanks and sentry busters ready to wipe out the mercenaries and both the Nohrians and Hoshidans. Suddenly, a portal opened up and out came two warriors from a different Fire Emblem world. "Come on this way", yelled the man, "Let's go guys hurry!" yelled the woman. Everyone went over and went through the portal. Once everyone went in it closed before any of the robots could get in.

The mercenaries noticed that they were in a completely new world and it was just the beginning of their adventures into the Fire Emblem Worlds.


	6. Welcoming New Heroes

Hello everyone of Fanfiction. John Chaotic here to apologize for such a long wait for chapter 6. The reason for this was due to life. School and work was kinda takin over but now that Im on break for school (until I go back sometime in January) I will be continuing this 25 chapter story. I really do appreciate that you guys have been patient with me and I hope you continue to love and support this crossover story. I will also be developing another one that was a challenge provided by my good friend Valphorion and if you have not seen his crossover story I recommend you look up The Phantom Emperor and check him out. He told his fans to come check me out so Imma return the favor and send his story some love as well.

Chapter 6

Welcoming New Heroes

Back at the newly made machine base that was infiltrated by the spies of the heroes a Soldierbot went to report to Spybot that Grey Mann wishes to speak with him. He sighs as he turns on the communication screen to see his master angry. "What is the meaning of this infiltration I overheard about?" asked Grey Mann angrily, "It was those damn mercenary bastards that interfered with our plans. I could have killed them when I had the chance back over at 2Fort", said Spybot, "And risk losing to take over this world?! Don't be absurd! I specifically assigned you to spy on them not to kill them. Next time I should have sent over a more loyal Spybot who won't give me much lip", said Grey Mann, "Oh spare me the details old man. You're getting far too old for this kind of business and you know it", replied Spybot, "Why don't we just focus on the task at hand here. How many of our prisoners did they rescue?" "…All of them…", "All of them?! I should have you thrown to the scrap yard to get remade into a more loyal and successful robot. I'm heading into my new base and I'd expect you to take care of those damned mercenaries."

Grey Mann ends the call as Spybot throws his knife at the wall in anger. He knows he can defeat the mercenaries on his own but with the help of their new allies it proves more difficult.

Over with the mercenaries along with their new allies in the next Fire Emblem world the 2 heroes that saved them from the robots are very curious about these new allies. "Thank goodness we got you guys out of there. We have never encountered enemies like them before", said the female warrior, "Speaking of which… Who are your new allies Xander and Ryoma?" asked the male warrior. "Oh these identical looking guys are Mann Co. mercenaries that I fought against trying to make it here to aid the Emblian Empire", said Xander, "Well then… Looks like Prince Alfonse and Sharena of Askr came to save us", said Takumi. The Engineers and Medics are now more curious as to how Alfonse and Sharena know about Ryoma and Xander from a different world. "Excuse us your highness...", said Blu Engineer, "Oh hello there sir… You don't look like any mercenary I have seen before" said Sharena, "Well… Actually we're from a completely different world and we're much different from the mercenaries you know of", said Blu Medic.

Both of the soldiers looked at each other then at Ryoma and Xander as they both hatched the same idea. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Red Soldier, "Yes!" replied Blu Soldier. They both turned around and yelled to get everyone's attention. "Ladies and gentlemen… We are the Soldiers of the Red and Blu mercenaries. We have traveled into their home world to apologize and make peace between worlds. When we entered this world after these new allies rescued us we began thinking about forging a much bigger team. An ultimate alliance between the old and modern warriors of combat", said Red Soldier, "You wish to make a new team?" asked Xander, "Yes your highness… And we'll call it… The United dimensions team", said Blu Soldier. The Red Scout couldn't help but burst out with laughter. "What's so damn funny maggot?!" said Blu Soldier angrily, "Come on Soldier… Even you gotta admit that is the stupidest name ever. Ya gotta be more creative about this sort of thing", said Red Scout, "Alright… How about you come up with a better one" replied Blu Soldier.

The Scout began thinking about it but then Corrin stepped in and had a suggestion. "How about we call ourselves the Emblem team?", asked Corrin. Both Blu Soldier and Red Scout looked at each other and chose to agree with her suggestion. "Then it is decided… From this day forth the family of Hoshido, Nohr and Valla shall be known as the Emblem team", said Ryoma. The mercenaries and everyone else was cheering and yelling "Go Team Emblem".

Back at the newly made base Grey Mann has arrived to meet up with the Spybot. "Sir… He's here", said a Heavybot, "Great…" replied Spybot. As he went out to greet Grey Mann he saw his Soldierbots right next to him. "Glad to see you haven't killed over on your way here… Sir", said Spybot, "Shut up you piece of shit", replied Grey Mann, "I have everything under control. We don't need you to be out of your seat while your sti-" "If you had everything under control then I wouldn't need to be here now would I?" One of the Soldierbots gave him his cane as he walked with them and Spybot to the main control room for their private discussion. "So… The mercenaries of Mann Co. have discovered another Fire Emblem world?" asked Grey Mann, "Yes… I was going to take them out when these 2 warriors showed up with a portal behind them and took the mercs and their new allies with them", said Spybot, "Interesting… It appears theres more than one world. I'll be sure to have one of my TRUSTED Spybots to spy on them and nothing more", said Grey Mann, "Oh please… I am clearly the most advanced and stealthy assassin you have sir. You know I can spy better than any of your other pathetic models", responded Spybot, "Negative… I want you to remain here and do something that will at least impress me. Theres a reason I found you and your scrap army abandoned and if it wasn't for my robots to repair you you'd be still dead with no source of power", said Grey Mann, "We have nothing further to discuss from here. Now do as I say and defend my new base. In the meantime I am going to find out just how many Fire Emblem worlds there are." Spybot left the room out of anger and he went off to go kill some innocent people to ease his mind.

Back over with the new Team Emblem at the Askran kingdom the mercenary were hanging out with the Order of Heroes and was talking with the members and royalty of Askr. "So let me get this straight… You mean to tell me that there are 14 different Fire Emblem worlds including this one?" asked Red Engineer, "That's right… And theres an Anna in each one like me", said Commander Anna, "Now that there's what I call a tactical link partner", replied Red Engineer. "Heh… You have an interesting accent there Engineer", "My accent hails from the good ol' homeland I call Texas. Quite a nice place to be if yer looking to make some profit", "I think I might just take you up on that offer… Partner."

Meanwhile in the shadows a Spybot is monitoring the new Fire Emblem world of Heroes. A portal/gateway that leads to the other Fire Emblem worlds just made Grey Mann so interested in finding out the source to this portal or gateway that will help increase his conquest and become a ruler to all.


	7. Incoming Machines

Chapter 7

Incoming Machines

At the machine base in the Fates universe Spybot is being monitored in case he tries to go to the new Fire Emblem world. He is in a prison cell cause Gray Mann demanded it. Suddenly, the spybots watching over Spybot were immediately destroyed by a soldierbot but he looks more advanced. A couple more of the advanced bots come in and take out the guards as the Demobot placed stickies on the door. He detonated them and the door went flying ahead. "We are here sir. Looks like Gray Mann's bots are still very outdated", said Soldierbot, "Very good Soldierbot. Now then… Let's go for round 2 of this new team", said Spybot as he removes his disguise and now hes an advanced robot too. "The EMP is fading sir… We must hurry to the portal", said Demobot.

They disappear from the base and enter the Heroes world. He spots Gray Mann's spybots as he destroys them silently and sees the newly found team with the royals of Askr. He motions to the Demobot and Sniperbots on taking ambushing positions. Demobot places stickies around a certain entrance to this temple ahead of the heroes and mercenaries and awaits for the time to flashbang them.

The Fire Emblem team is walking with the Order of Heroes talking with them about many different things. "So your saying that swords are completely outdated from where your from?" asked Alfonse, "Yep… We haven't had the need for them for at least a few centuries. We now use guns, explosives, electronics, etc to beat our enemies", said Red Engineer, "So those things you carry are guns?" asked Sharena, "Yep", responded Red Engineer. The Blu Spy finds something odd about the specific place their in. "Well guys… Welcome to the temple where we summon various heroes from all these different Fire Emblem worlds" said Anna. The mercenaries were in awe as they saw the 14 different portals that lead to the Fire Emblem worlds. "Everytime a hero wishes to return to their home world we lead them here so they can return home" said Anna, "Wow… Now that is truly fascinating", said Red Medic.

"A portal that leads to different Fire Emblem worlds huh?" said the Spybot as he reveals himself walking towards the team, "Sounds very fascinating indeed. This will make our conquest so much easier. Now Demobot!"

He detonates the stickies and the explosion happens all around them. The army of machines reveal themselves as they ambush the surprised Emblem team. "Eliminate them all… Make sure no one survives and take all the legendary weapons for our victory to this inferior race" said Spybot as he went straight for Xander and Ryoma. Yet another battle has engaged and this time the mercenaries weren't prepared for it. Niles and Kagero worked along with the Spies as they tried to sap the robots and help gain an edge on them. The Soldiers have Effie, Corrin, Felicia and Kaze join them in the frontlines of the attack. The Demoknights joined by Laslow, Selena, Beruka, Hana, and Hinoka strike from the left and right as the Pyros, Leo and Odin try their best to keep the enemies from escaping through the front so theres nowhere to go. Takumi, the Snipers, Setsuna, Jakob and Sakura are keeping their distance as they use their marksman skills to eliminate the robots quicker. Lastly the Heavies, Medics and Scouts are staying as the defense along with everyone else.

Meanwhile with Spybot and the two high princes of Nohr and Hoshido, he stood there with the menacing look on his face. "You know… Watching you fight those mercenaries was… Quite impressive if I do say so myself. However… It was not good enough to even take out one of them. You on the other hand managed to strike through 3 robots without even using a gun. Unfortunately for both of you, the punishment for being a nuisance to me and my plans is permanent death" said the Spybot as he rushed over to them both with butterfly knives in each hand and went 1 on 2 with Xander and Ryoma. The Red Soldier saw this and wanted to join in but the Soldierbot interfered and he had to 1v1 him in order to help out the 2 princes.

In the midst of the battle a Spybot from Gray Mann himself was looking at the different portals of the other Fire Emblem worlds. He was smiling with greed and a thirst for conquering. Suddenly, everyone heard commotion in the distance. Alfonse, Sharena, Anna and the summoner all realized that the Emblian Empire is attacking Askr. "Oh no… Why now?" said Alfonse as he dodged an attack from a robot, "More robots?!" asked Red Scout, "No… It's Princess Veronica of the Emblian Empire. She is our enemy in this world who puts heroes from other Fire Emblem worlds on binding contracts and has control over them" said Sharena, "This is not good at all." The Spybot overheard what Sharena had said and Gray Mann ordered it to proceed to find and locate this enemy of the Askran kingdom.

It finds her and she had a couple heroes under her binding contract as mentioned. This pleases Gray Mann very much and requests the Spybot to grab Veronica and have her and the heroes she binded to come and meet him. The Spybot shows up at the entrance of the Askran kingdom. "What in the Gods is that metallic looking man?" asked Veronica. The Spybot is now being controlled by Gray Mann as the Spybot now has Gray eyes. "Hello your royal highness" said Gray Mann as the Spybot bowed to her, "Allow me to introduce myself. What you see before you is not my real appearance but if you would follow my robot that I am controlling then you shall see who I truly am. Anyways, my name is Gray Mann and I believe we have a common enemy. You see I just recently happen to hear about this Askran kingdom and this robot you see here happened to capture something very intriguing." "Oh really? What is this discovery that you found Gray Mann?" asked Princess Veronica, "Why don't you follow my robot and I'll reveal to you what I had found. Also be sure to bring your binded heroes with you. It would amuse me so much to see just how you can control them like that", replied Gray Mann, "Fine. I will follow your robot and bring my newly bound heroes with me for protection incase this is a trap", said Veronica.

So she follows the Spybot to through the portal leading to Gray Mann's headquarters back in the TF2 world. The Spybot keeps leading her to Gray Mann's office as he gets up and meets his soon to be newly found ally.


	8. Awaken the New Threat

Chapter 8

Awaken the New Threat

Gray Mann is talking with Princess Veronica who has 2 heroes from a different FE world and he comes across a certain partnership. "So let me get this straight Mr. Mann… You want to create a partnership with me in order to defeat your enemies who forged an alliance with heroes from the Fates world?" asked Princess Veronica, "Think about it your highness… I come from a world with technology far more advanced than you can ever imagine. With my robot army and your magic capabilities we could rule more than just Askr. We could rule both the Fire Emblem worlds and my world" replied Gray Mann. She gave it some thought and after a few minutes she agreed to make an alliance with him.

"Excellent choice milady… Now before we begin who are these two and where are they from?" asked Gray Mann, "The woman to my right is Princess Lucina of Ylisse, A hero and daughter to Chrom from a future with a terrible fate. To my left is Robin, Chrom's best friend and Ylisse's greatest tactician", replied Princess Veronica. They both chose not to answer as they don't trust Gray Mann's motives to befriending their contractor. A Spybot came to Gray Mann and informed him about that the rogue Spybot destroyed the recons and is planning to strike at the Emblem team. He slams his fist on his desk. "God damn that bastard for betraying my trust!" yelled Gray Mann, "I'm sorry your highness but a certain "commander" of mine has to be taught a lesson about disobeying my orders. Spybot if you could kindly take our lovely guests back to Askr so they can proceed with their invasion."

Back with the Emblem team they were doing their best to distract the robots as the Soldiers were blasting through to make a path so the Order of Heroes can save Askr from the Emblian Empire. Just then one of the portals glow up and out comes a new hero with a legendary blade in his hand. He struck through the bots and managed to help out Xander and Ryoma against the rogue Spybot. "Ah a 3 on 1 eh fellas?" asked the Spybot, "Looks like I'll have to pull out my favorite toy." He pulls out a dagger looking blade that one of the spies recognized it to be Your Eternal Reward; a Spy melee that upon successful backstabbing and their instantly disguised as the target they just killed. He disappeared and was going to strike at the new coming hero. The Blue Demoman pushed him out of the way and he got backstabbed. All the mercenaries stopped to see that the Blue Demoman was the first mercenary that they would lose while in this world.

Furious the other Demoman charged right at the Spybot before Ryoma rescued him from having the same fate before attacking the enemy. The Soldiers with the help of Effie managed to clear a path and ordered everyone to full back and retreat before the hero yelled out not to go that way as his allies are wiping out the Emblian troops that were attacking. "Everyone head into the portal leading to my home of Ylisse!" yelled the hero as he struck down more robots that were blocking the way.

The path Effie and the Soldiers just got blocked once again and they had no other choice but to enter that portal. The Spybot was gonna chase after them but chose not to as he felt a shotgun pointed at his back by a Soldierbot. "How many times must I tell you to listen to our agreement?!" Gray Mann asked very angrily, "I have told you time and time again to listen to me! I have saved you from becoming nothing but scrap metal. We have agreed that I would help you yet you have never given me your word you useless piece of—" The rogue Spybot grabs his hand stopping him from hitting him. "I NEVER NEEDED SAVING!" said the rogue Spybot, "You still are nothing but an old crazy fool with a dream of taking over your brothers' parts of the land and win over Mann Co. You do not deserve to be in my true master's new world." "True master?" asked Gray Mann confused. Suddenly rockets fire from 4 different directions as the Soldierbots guard Gray Mann with their lives. One of the Heavybots come in and grab Gray Mann while the other robots with him make sure they can escape.

One highly advanced Soldierbot appears from the shadows as he drops the rocket launcher and summons one of his own. The rogue Spybot gets on one knee as he bows to him. "Take that ugly disguise off you Rogue. It no longer serves a purpose", said the highly advanced Soldierbot. Rogue takes off the disguise and has his true highly advanced look as they see Gray Mann's robots and they prepare for battle.

Back with the Emblem team entering a new Fire Emblem world they follow this hero who helped them from Rogue and his robots to another castle. They are still mourning over the loss of the Blu Demoman who gave his life to save the new hero. "I'm really sorry about your ally. I may not have known him but I thank him for saving my life from that odd looking assassin. He must have been a great friend to these unknown soldiers traveling with you. My name is Chrom, Prince of Ylisse and I will make sure that your friend did not die in vain. My sister Princess Lissa should be done with fighting the Emblian forces and can hopefully sneak past those soldiers who were made of metal", Chrom said to the whole Emblem team.

Everyone is still mourning over Blu Demoman who gave his life to keep Chrom safe. Red Demoman walked back to where the portal was and he knelt down with his sword dug into the ground and he left a bottle of scrumpy infront of the portal. He gets up and leaves his sword with the scrumpy as he walks away back to the Ylissean castle. Lissa and the others managed to arrive back from the world of Heroes and everyone heads for the meeting hall. "So then soldier… How was it that you managed to know where we were?" asked Red Soldier, "Well before Robin and my daughter fell ill to Veronica's binding magic he told me that if he hadn't returned he was under her control. Anna from the Order of Heroes sent a scout over to me with word that she had both him and my daughter and she was planning to use them against the Askran kingdom for invasion. Once I entered in I noticed that you guys needed my help so I offered my assistance", said Chrom.

"Well ladies and gentlemen we are now faced off with not only this enemy but our mercenary friends' enemy Gray Mann. There is also this Spybot who is always trying to get the upper hand on us. He is a formidable opponent for taking on 3 of us at once. We are gonna have to figure out what to do for Gray Mann will soon know of our presence in this world", said Xander, "Then that is why we will be aiding you in your fight against this Gray Mann person", said Chrom a knight got up next to Chrom who had dark brown hair. "Milord I don't think we should trust them just yet. You may have helped them out with their problem but I don't think we should just help them willingly", said the knight, "You mean you want to put them all to the test Frederick?" asked Chrom, "He always does this for people he doesn't trust. My name's Lissa, Princess of Ylisse and it's very nice to meet you all", said Lissa.

The Emblem team are curious as to what this test is that Frederick is planning for them but they most likely will find out pretty soon.


End file.
